She who owns a fragile heart
by ThisIsTorture
Summary: Stiles Stilinski, has a fragile heart. And when she goes to university, can she forget about the guy that broke it? And can it be fixed by someone new? Girl!Stiles WARNING!Sterek! "Sex scenes may occur, I'll warn you!"
1. She who owns a fragile heart

**Hey guys! Well, this is a new story! I was playing sims 3 the other day, and I named My girl sim Stiles. So this story just literally came into my head. And I felt so tempted when Lydia said "OI! Losers, get in" to say "OI losers, get in where going shopping." God my head sometimes. Anyway! Enjoy the story! And Review please! it does mean alot to me, and tell me if you want more of this, so here it is. **

**"She who owns a fragile heart."**

_July 30th 2011, First day of university:_

"STILES! WAKE UP SWEETIE! It's time for you're first day!" Stiles mum shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
Stiles opened her eyes and groaned. University? Should she be excited? Or annoyed?  
She pulled back the covers and role of the bed, onto the floor.  
Ooof. She hit the floor with a thud.  
She heard chuckles from the corner, and turned her head to the side.  
"Stiles, honey you okay?" Her dad said, while offering her a hand.  
"Fine,dad. Just.. t-i-wed." She yawned. She took his hand, and she jumped to her feet. She sat down on the bed, followed by her dad.  
"Well if you weren't up all night playing playstation then you wouldn't of been tired. Now get up, we need to get all you're stuff into the car."He said as looked at her and smiled.  
"I'm so proud of you pumpkin." He kissed her head, got up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.  
Stiles sighed and looked over at the clock.  
6:47 am.  
"Ugh" She groaned and flopped face first on the bed.  
_-Few hours later-_  
"Mum! Please stop crying, i'm coming back!" Stiles said, while hugging her mum.  
"I.. know it-s-its just that i-m going to mi-ss you tha-ts all." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
"Mum, I'll miss you too. But i'll message you every week to tell you how it's going." She smiled and reached up to kiss her mothers cheek.  
"BEEP BEEP" Came a horn outside.  
Stiles looked out the window, and saw her friends in the car. She smiled. It was such a good day when she found out most of her friends where going to the same university she was. Including Scott, who was her Best friend.  
She turned round, and looked at her smiling dad, who had his arm around his wife's shoulder while she cried.  
"I love you mum." She kissed her cheek. "Love you dad." She repeated.  
"We love you too, know go. And tell Scott not to drink to much, we don't want a repeat of last time while you're away now do we?" Her dad smiled.  
Stiles laughed, while remembering the moment. "Yeah will do." She grabbed her bag, and slung it over her shoulder and walked out.  
She closed the front door and saw her four best friends, waiting outside the car for her.  
She smiled and ran up to Scott, who followed her movements and hugged her.  
"AAGH! It's actually happening! Scottie YAY!" She jumped up and down with him.  
"Oh I know! It's going to be so much fun!" "OI! Losers, get in!"Lydia beeped the horn, but smiled contently.  
Scott smiled, and offered his arm. Stiles smiled and looped her arm around his and together they got into the car.  
She sat in the middle between, Isaac and Scott. For the fact that they'd probably shag while they where in the car. On and Off relationship. She thinks it's off right now? She can never tell.  
"Right! Well who wants some music on!" Said Allison, smiling from the front!  
"YES!" Shouts Stiles and Scott from the back. Isaac just looks up from his 'Great Expectations' book and stares at Scott and Stiles. They just look at each other and laugh.  
Issac gives them a mean look, and puts in his headphones, tucks in his scarf and continues his book.  
"So Stiles, You going to have some fun during university if you know what I mean?" Allison wiggled her eyebrows at Stiles.  
"Seriously Allison, This is my best friend you're talking about here!" Scott said with a disgusted look.  
"Scott, shut up. And Allison I don't know really, I mean i'm over Brad but it's hard you know." She sighed. Brad had been her 1 year boyfriend, and she found out he cheated on her. 7 times, with 3 different girls.  
Safe to say Stiles was put off men for a while, and didn't trust no man with her heart.  
"Yeah I know it was tough Stiles." Allison said and sadly smiled.  
"Stiles! Listen to me girl! You are getting some dick, If my life depends on it!" Lydia said from the front, flipping her hair.  
Scott turned to Lydia, who looked in the mirror and smirked at him. He just looked out the window and said nothing.  
Allison and Stiles burst out laughing at Scott's expression. Issac, obviously seeing the whole thing, smirked from where he was reading his book.  
"Whatever you say Lydia, whatever you say." Stiles said, as she store out the window.  
"Are we nearly there yet?" Allison said. "About, an hour and a half away. So get comfy, cause you're turn to drive in 20 minutes." She said sweetly.  
Stiles closed her eyes and sighed.  
She wonders what university would be like, she wondered if she could really let herself have a good time and not get to attached.  
Then an idea came to her. What if she just messed around with guys, and then just not bother with them. It wasen't a slut if she didn't call them, just being careful.

Here mom did always says, there's nothing more fragile than the female heart.


	2. I like you're batman phone cover

**_She who owns a fragile heart-_**

_July 30th 2011- Arriving at university_

"Stiles.." "STILES! Wake up, where here!"  
Stiles opened her eyes, and looked up too see Isaac with a giddy expression on his face.  
"Stiles, common! Get up." He grabs her arm and pulls her up.  
She yawns and looks out the window, and gapes.  
The university is a big site, with big grey buildings all over it. There are some other students getting there stuff out of the car, and some are sitting on the grass just looking around like she was doing.  
She opened the door, and saw that Lydia, Scott, Allison and now Isaac where getting there stuff out of the car. She looked around once more, taking in the sites. Welcome to university Stiles Stilinski.  
_-phew hours later-_ "Right, so where do we go now?" Asks Stiles.  
"Well, it says here that we go to the art building, and in front of that there's a coffee shop, and beside it is are place." Said Allison looking at the site map carefully.  
"Right, well common then."  
They followed the maps instructions, going to the art building but getting lost miserably and asking some hipsters for help. Who where pretty out of it, as they could tell.  
Then they finally reached their sorority house. Allison and Stiles where the only one with their mouths gaping open, Lydia didn't seem surprised. She looked all this stuff online ages ago and just smiled at them.  
"Well ladies, this is our house, should we go inside?" Said Lydia, already making her way to the house.  
Allison and Stiles looked at each other and squealed, Stiles looped her arm with Allison's, and skipped their way to where Lydia was at the front door.  
Lydia looked at the door and rung it. They waited for a few minutes, until a Blonde haired girl answered the door.  
"HI! You must be the new girls! Oh my god, don't you all look adorable! Come in, Come in!" She smiled brightly and lead them in the house.  
Inside the house was very vintage, cream walls, bright flowers in crafted pots and a chandelier in the middle of the hall. Safe to say even Lydia was faced by it.  
"Well common, where all in the sitting room!" The Blonde haired girl said, and hooked her arm round Lydia's and trailed her into the sitting room.  
Lydia turned too them, and gave them a pained look, they just laughed.  
When they reached the living room, they're were about 7 girls sitting in the crème/pink room.  
"Kate, these are the new girls." The blonde smiled brightly.  
"Good,good. Take a seat anywhere, we're going to introduce areselves round the room." She said, while putting on a smile.  
They all sat down, Allison and Stiles sitting on the floor, as there was no room left because Lydia took the last seat, shoving the Blonde on the floor.  
They hid there smiles and giggles.  
"Right! I'll go first. I'm Kate Argent, I've been a kapa sister for 2 years and i love prada and my boyfriend." She smiled brightly.  
She looked to her left, and gestured for the red-head to go next.  
"Hi, I'm Stephanie McClean and I've been a kapa sister for a year from today, so I know how you girls are feeling. Em.. I guess i like gymnastics, and i'm really happy you're all here." She smiled, proud of herself.  
Next was a brown-haired bouncy girl, she seemed nice. "Hi! my names Laura Hale, and I've been a kapa sister for 2 years, and I like chicken." She smiled while bouncing her knee.  
Several of the girls went after that. The Brunette liked sports, the black-haired girl liked tv and the blonde girl liked pink. So all in all, super.  
"Hi, My names Erica Reyes and I've been here a year, and I love my boyfriend ... OH! and erm, all my kapa sisters." She smiled.  
"Thank you, Erica." Said Kate.  
"What about you, new girl." Kate gestured to Stiles.  
"Erm, I'm stiles." She said shyly.  
"Stiles huh, that's a... unique name." She hesitated. "What do you like to do Stiles?" asked Erica.  
"Well.. I like to play my playstation3, I like curly fries and I like to watch stuff on tv." She said.  
She looked up from her hands and saw everyone staring at her with weird expressions on their faces, expect for Lydia, Allison and surprisingly Laura.  
"Well.. that seems.. fun." She smiled. She looked to the next girl from Stiles and smiled.  
"Ah! Ladies, this is my dear cousin Allison that I've been telling you about! isn't she adorable." Kate praised.  
Everyone looked at Allison and started talking to her, so Stiles decided to go out and get fresh air.  
She closed the door silently behind her, and hit something full head and fell on the ground.  
"Ah, god." She put her hand to her head. It really hurt.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Said a sweet, but bold voice from above her.  
She looked up and saw a tall, tanned skin boy with Brown hair and a dazzling face.  
She got lost in his face for a few minutes until he spook.  
"I think you have a concussion." He said worriedly, helping her up from the ground.  
"Ah.. no, no I'm fine." She said hurriedly.  
She looked up at him and smiled, still feeling his hands wrapped around hers.  
He smiled back at her, and let go of her hands. Stiles feeling an emptiness without them.  
She saw his going down the floor and picking up something.  
"Love you're batman phone cover." He said, while handing her, her phone.  
"Eh, thanks." "Oh, I'm Derek, Derek Hale." He offered his hand. Stiles looked at him for a few seconds, and shook it.  
"Stiles Stilinski." She said, smiling now.  
"Stiles huh, that's a pretty name." He said smiling, still holding her hand.  
They just store at each other for a few minutes until the mood was interrupted when Kate came out the door.  
"Stil- Oh Derek, what are you doing here boo." Her mood changing from bothered, to sweet.  
Stiles took her hand away from Derek's and clung to her phone. He looked at her then went to Kate.  
"I came to see you, and bumped into Stiles here, and here we are." He said.  
She looked over at Stiles, and looked back at Derek and smiled. Then fully snogged his face of in front of her. The bitch.  
"Em.." She didn't know what to do, so she just pulled up her jumper and walked back into the house, unnoticed.  
She closed the door, and bumped into someone else. God whats wrong with her today.  
"Stiles! Hey, whats wrong?" Said Allison holding her arms, as she was a bout to fall.  
"What.. Oh nothing, have the decided on rooms yet? I'm a bit tired." She said yawning.  
"Yeah, em it says on the board in the sitting room. You sure you're okay." Allison asked concerned.  
Stiles just smiled and went to the sitting room. She was in room 2.  
She made her way up to her room and saw it was an empty pink room with two beds. So she was sharing with someone. great.  
She picked the bed over in the corner and put her bag and phone on it. She store into space for a while, before flopping down the bed face first, hiding into her pillow.  
Then she heard an opening and closing of the door.  
"Oh, Hi you're Stiles right?" Said a voice from the corner.  
Stiles looked up and saw Laura Hale sitting on the other bed.  
"Yeah, Laura right?" "Yeah." She smiled.  
"We're all going down to the grotto now, wanted to know if you wanted to go?" She smiled.  
"Nah thanks, I'm a bit tired. Travelling and everything, so just going to go to bed." Stiles smiled.  
"Oh, well okay. Goodnight." She smiled and left the room.  
Stiles looked around the room,put her bag on the floor, and went into the bathroom.  
She came out dressed in grey sweats and a batman top. She looked around the room once more and sighed. She climbed into the bed, and got out her book. She smiled and remembered Scott giving this to her on her 16th birthday. She did love to read, and he knew it was her favourite at the library.  
She opened it and started to read, soon after the second chapter her eyes fell closed, and she fell into sweet bliss.

**Well! There you have it fokes! I don't know why, but Erica is the dumb blonde in this story, and Kate argent is the bitch(Already knew that!) But yeah and Derek's just the sexy guy in the background;)**  
**REVIEW , REVIEW , REVIEW. And if you want to help with the story, give some pointers for what you want too see happen. Jessii**


	3. Use your words Stilinski

**_She owns a fragile heart- Chapter 3:_**

_July 31st 2011- Class_

"Stiles.. Stiles.. Wake up, Stiles wake up... OH FOR GOD SAKE STILES." The brown-haired girl pushed her off the bed.

"Oh my god, ALLISON, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Stiles proclaimed.

"It's 10 o'clock in the bloody morning, you have class in an hour. So get up and dressed." And with that she walked out of the room.

Ugh. Stiles thought. She really was not in the mood for this today, she missed her Playstation. Them long night plays call of duty and GTA with Scott online. Best memories.

She pulled back her covers and stretched her legs, she lifted her bag from underneath the bed and got her clothes out for the day. She scanned the room for towels but couldn't find any. She always takes a shower in the morning. always.

She went out of the room and went on a search. She checked the bathroom, Known there. She checked the closet where all the bed sheets were, known there either. So she decided to knock on someones door.

Knock Knock.

The bubbly blonde from yesterday answered the door.

"Oh, Stiles! What brings you here, do you want me to do you're hair? Or you're nails Oh, Oh! or you're clothe's." She looked the small lanky girl up and down.

"Eh, no. I was just wondering where I could find a towel. And whats wrong with my clothes?" She scanned herself.

"Oh, nothing dear there adorable, very retro." She smiled brightly.

"And the towels are downstairs in the closet." She said, and closed the door on her face.

Well rude.

Stiles sighed and walked down the stairs, clinging to her batman top. She spotted the closet and made her way over to it, she opened up and there were pink fluffy towels everywhere.

She sighed. God, what is it with the colour pink, why not a blue or a brown? Why pink.

She took one anyway, and made her way back upstairs, as she made her way to the bathroom, someone was already in it. She sighed. She would have to wait.

-10 MINUTES LATER-

"Oh my god, hurry up already!" She proclaimed loudly. She realized she said it a bit to loud and put her head in her hands. God, she had to be at class in 20 minutes,she was not being late on the first day!

She turned around to face the door, when she heard the door twist unlock.

And stood there was Derek Hale. He was only wearing his boxers and was drying his hair with a towel.

Keep it together Stiles, Keep it together!

"Oh, Sorry I to Hey Stiles." He smiled brightly.

"Derek, sup Derek." Smooth sailing Stilinski.

"Sorry I took so long, didn't realize how long i was in there." He said.

"Don't worry about it." She smiled brightly.

They stood there smiling for a few seconds, until he broke it.

"Well, it's all yours now." He said as he stepped aside, and gestured his hand into the bathroom.

She smiled awkwardly at him, and made her way in.

"Oh and by the way, my favourite was Michael Keaton." He winked and walked away. Stiles stood there for a second wondering what he meant.

She set her towel in the sink, beside the shower and turned round to thank him for yesterday, but he was already making his way back to the end room. God his ass looked good.

She closed the door and took of her clothes. She turned on the shower, waited a few seconds then hopped in.

She stood there just daydreaming in Derek's face, god he was really something. She got really shy around him. Like the way she used to with Brad. She sighed, remembering him and all the good times they had. Then her mind drifted back to Derek, god what is it with him? And his piercing blue eyes, and his white perfect smile and his perfect shaped as- NO! She was not doing this to herself. Not again, she learned her lesson and besides he's with Kate Argent, oh the bitch. Shes only been here a day and already she looks down on her just because she doesn't like Pink and crème fluffy fucki- OH! She actually stopped her rant in her head and smiled.

She got what he meant know, Michael Keaton was one of the actors that used to play batman. Oh my god, she loved him! He was her favourite!

She got lost in the thoughts of Batman and Robin, the show she used to love as a kid *Secretly still does* and stopped.

SHIT!

She's late for class. God knows how long she's been in the shower, she turns if off quickly and jumps out.

She hurriedly wraps a towel around her and runs to her room.

She grabs a pair of plain tight jeans, and puts on her basketball t-shirt. She finds her pair of spongebob socks and her black converse and puts them on. She's about to head out the door when she stops and stares in the mirror.

God, her hair was a mess, her face was pale and to top that all of her eyebrows needed waxing. God could her life get any worse?

She got a brush from the side, and quickly done it in a bun, got her black bandanna and tied it quickly on her head. She got her foundation and just threw it on as fast as she could, not caring about it covering her lips. She quickly grabbed her doctor who bag and bolted out the door.

It took her 3 minutes to run to class. So basically 8 minutes late. She didn't care a banged open the door, and everyone turned to look at her.

"Ah, you must be the new girl, care to explain why you're late to my class?" The teacher said.

He had Grey hair, with a goatee beard hanging from his chin, he wore a brown suit with a purple bow tie, and his hands where in his pockets, giving Stiles a stern look.

"Em.. Well, I .." She stuttered. She mentally told herself to use her words. Common Stiles! It' A B C D. ITS SIMPLE!

She just store at the teacher and he sighed and turned round.

"Just take a seat, and may this be a warning." turning back to write on his board.

She quickly made her way, to the top of the seats and sat down.

"Psst." She heard from the corner of the room.

She looked over and there's Derek, sitting beside Kate but her attention writing down notes with her pink fluffy pen. God, could she be anymore of a bitch?

She turned and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" He mouthed to her.

She just smiled and nodded, even though she can still feel all the eyes on her, and it creep ed her out. God why did she always have to get into trouble? It's not like she did it intentionally, it's probably because she broke a mirror when she was 13.

She didn't do anything the rest of the class, just daydreamed about random foods and shows, writing her favourite ship name on a notebook. *Destiel, God those two are just dreamy.*

-BELL RINGS-

Thank god she sighed. The sooner she got out of here the better.

She quickly got her stuff and bolted out of there, noticing Scott and Isaac over talking she ran to them.

"Hey Stil- Wow." She grabbed him in a hug and squeezed him.

"You okay babe?" Scott Said

*He called her babe, in a sisterly type way?*(Still sounds wrong but ah who cares;)-)

"No, on the first day I was late, and I barged in there not knowing what to do and I just made a fool out of myself in front of the whole class. So I'm not okay." She snuggled into him.

Scott just laughed and squeezed her back, "It's okay, its not the end of the world." He smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, who is that cutie staring at you Stiles?" Said Isaac from the corner.

Stiles lifted her head and followed Issac's gaze, as she saw Derek Hale sitting with Kate Argent and a few other people, and all he was doing is looking at her. But when he saw she noticed, he quickly averted his gaze.

"Cutie?" Scott said, jealousy showing in his tone.

"What, he's cute.. But not as cute as you sugarplum." Isaac grinned and gave Scott a peck on the lips.

"Ugh guys, way to make me feel sick." She sighed and pulled away from Scott.

"Hey you been to the grotto yet?" Scott said.

"No, not yet. Why whats it like?" Stiles asked.

"Well were about to go there now, how about you come with us?" Smiled Isaac brightly, offering his arm to her.

She looked at him for a few seconds then smiled and looped her arm around his. All three of them trotted up the street, not knowing Derek Hale's gaze was on them the whole time.

-Reaching the grotto-

"God, why did we have to walk. Know I regret it" She sighs, while rubbing her ankles.

"Stiles, seriously it was a 2 minute walk." Scott chuckled.

"So! People shouldn't walk that far! They should have one of those little scooter things. Hey! That's what you can get me for my birthday!" She smiled brightly.

Isaac just chuckled from the side and held open the door.

It was a small but homey café, with a downstairs for guests and an upstairs for hanging out.

All three of them sat down in the corner and just talked about the latest PS3 games, and how Isaac didn't see the point in it and prefered X-box, which led to Stiles and Scott throwing stuff at him. Then they listened to Isaac whining about how they got coffee on his scarf and it wouldn't come out.

It was near 3:30 pm.

"Well, are next class is starting in 10 minutes we should get going." said Isaac as he got up tucking his scarf in, which smelt like coffee, much to his disapproval.

"Oh okay, well mine doesn't start for another half an hour, so I'll just stay here." Smiled Stiles, up at the two boys.

"Okay, well love you Stiles." Said Isaac, hugging her.

Isaac retreated and Scott went to hug her. "love you Stiles." smiled Scott as he retreated, holding Isaac's hand.

"Love you too, my boys." She smiled.

They smiled back and walked out of the café, hand in hand.

She sipped her coffee and reached for her bag, she brought out her Agatha Christie book and started to read where she left of. She was half way through the next chapter when she felt a presence sit in front of her in the seats.

She lifted her head, and there was Derek Hale, smiling at her.

Safe to say, Stiles didn't mentally swoon.

"Hey Stiles, hows the book." Said Derek.

"What, Oh yeah it's fine." Smiled Stiles.

She set down her book, and sipped a bit of her latte.

"Whens you're next class starting?" Asked Derek.

"Em.." She checked her phone. " 10 minutes." She said.

"Oh! You're in bio next? So am I. I can walk you there." He smiled brightly.

"S-Sure, that be nice thanks."

"What'cha reading?" He asked.

"Oh just some Agatha Christie." Said Stiles.

"Oh I love her, she's one of my favourite authors." He said.

"You read books?" She said, her tone uplifted.

"Yeah, I love books. Especially crime novels." He smiled, teeth showing.

"Me too, I find them such a good read, not knowing who the killer is then finding clues along the way. It's exciting." She smiled.

"I know right!" He proclaimed.

They sat there smiling at each other.

"Listen about the other day I don't want you to get an impres-"

"Derek! Boo, what are you doing." Says Kate coming round the corner, with an obvious forced sweet face. Stiles knew she was secretly trying to kill her with her eyes. God she needed to get out of here.

"Em, I need to go. Class and all that." She said as she gathered her stuff and put them in her bag, forgetting about her book on the seat.

"But I thought you said you're class doesn't sta-"

"Boo, let the girl go. I'm sure she's busy." Said Kate, taking Stiles's previous seat.

Stiles just threw her bag over her back and got her phone of the desk.

"I crime novel, what are you twelve?" Kate scoffed and through the book on the floor.

"Kate! What is wrong with you!" Derek proclaimed.

"Whats wrong with me! Whats wrong with you! Are you sleeping with her?" Kate near enough shouted. Stiles just got her book and ran out the door, trying so hard not to think about all the people looking at her.

"Stiles wait!" She heard a voice through the café door.

She didn't care and ran back to the house, quickly closed the door and ran up to her bedroom.

She opened and closed the door, and slid down it.

God why on earth is she so stupid.

She just pissed of the bitch that runs her house for the next 4 years. God it's like she's trying to get herself hit.

But she can't help it. Derek's just so.. So dreamy. And He get's her.

Way to go Stilinski. You promised yourself that you would never do this again!

Why'd she have to go fall in love?

There you go! Chapter 3! woop woop! I feel so excited for this fic! It's like I know already what i'm going to write and it comes out all BLUAH! But it's good BLUAH! Atleast I hope it is.

Anyways! REVIEW!FAVOURITE!FOLLOW!SUCKYOURTHUMBWHILEYOUREADM YSTORY!

Jessii


	4. The comic-book kid

**She who Owns a fragile heart: Chapter 4**

_August 1st 2011- The comic-book kid._

She couldn't sleep. She didn't know why. But she just couldn't. She tossed and turned and closed her eyes. But it didn't work.  
She sighed and took it as her brain playing over in her mind what happened. Even though she doesn't want to relieve the embarrassment.  
She looked at the clock and thought. She quickly hopped out of bed and checked the pamphlet for the community in the university.  
"Whats open, Whats open" She repeated. She scrolled down the pamphlet with her finger and spotted a comic book store. Perfect.  
She changed out of her sweats and put on her navy jeans and jacket and her plain grey t and black vans. She grabbed her empty bag, to put the comics in and silently opened the door, she checked the landing and was glad no one's light was on. She creeped along the hall silently and bumped into the stairs.  
She ignored the pain and stood silently, hoping no-one heard her. Which they didn't. thank god. She decided to get out her phone and turn on her light, and slowly made her way downstairs. She saw the door, walked out it and closed it as quietly as possible.  
She started to walk to the comic book store, with the help of her pamphlet and her mind got lost into different things. She missed home already. Her dad said University was his favourite childhood experience and she would learn so much about it. She smiled at the memory.  
She wanted to go home. But she couldn't, she couldn't be that week girl anymore. She had to be strong and not let any boy drag her down. This is university, this is her time to go to keegars and throw parties! But she wasn't like that, she was a much simpler quieter girl, she didn't like to be the centre of attention and didn't like to go to parties.  
She was snapped out of her thoughts as she saw the comic book store, "Thank god." She muttered.  
The open sign was shining bright against the window, she saw the back of a boy's head behind the counter, so she opened the door and went up to the desk.  
The boy obviously didn't hear her, as he had his headphones in, she heard ACDC playing from the speakers and smiled. This guy has great taste in music.  
Wiping the smile from her face, she straightened up and tapped his shoulder.  
"AAGH!" They boy screamed as he fell of his chair. Stiles tried to hold back the laughter as she saw he was still on the ground. Shit! What if he's hurt. Her first aid training kicked in and went behind the counter.  
She saw the boy face down on the floor, laughing. "Are you okay?" She asked.  
He stopped laughing and looked up at her. And what do you know, if her life wasn't any shittier at this moment it was Derek.  
She silently screamed in her head. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME KARMA , WHY , WHY ,WHY?!"  
"Am I glad to see you, I thought you where a bloody criminal!" He smirked.  
She couldn't fight the grin that came on her face.  
"Do I look like a criminal?" She asked.  
"No, and it looks like you're actually talking to me after I behaved like a dick." He huffed.  
"You didn't behave like a dick, I just.. not good with crowds." She gave him half a smile.  
"Stiles, if you where any other girl you'd be throwing stuff in my face." He joked.  
"Well, luckily for you i'm not another girl." She smiled.  
"No you're not." Repeating her grin.  
He noticed the awkward smiling and coughed. "So why'd you come here?" His mood changed. "Not in that way! I'm just curious." He blushed.  
Stiles noticed his blush and starting mentally screaming her head off. "I came to get some comics." She said.  
"You know it's 12:15 right?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I know. Couldn't sleep." She half-smiled.  
"Right well, what kind of comics you looking for?" "Well. I usually just browse and read." She said.  
"Well, if you want I can read with you?" He smiled.  
She looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that." He silently went over to the list of comic books and she followed, they searched for several minutes and they choose several comics. Stiles chose 'Superman the first edition', 'Deadpool comic' and 'Batman first edition.' Derek choose 'Thor','Deadpool','Wolverine' and 'SilverSurfer'. They didn't say anything to each other when they choose their books. They just went over to the sofa, and read their books. Stiles couldn't help but notice Derek taking glances over at her book and laughed, not knowing she did it out load and blushed.  
"What's so funny?" He smirked.  
"Nothing." She repeated his look.  
"No seriously?" "What?" "What is it?" He asked.  
She just smirked at him and turned back to her book. A couple of minutes later she heard him laugh. She turned to look at him.  
"Whats so funny?" She asked.  
"Oh nothing." He smirked.  
"Seriously, where doing this." She said.  
"Yeap." He smiled and turned back to his store at him for a few seconds then turned back to her book. Again.  
She kept sneaking glances at him, and she saw he was sneaking glances at her. So she looked up at him, the same time he did. She couldn't keep it in and laughed. Derek soon followed. She didn't know why, but she had this feeling around him like she could be herself. They stopped laughing and just smiled at each other. Derek soon turned back to his book, she did the same. A few seconds later she felt her hand being taken in his. She noticed how warm his hand was and looked at him. But he didn't anything. Just smiled and read is book.  
She smiled and continued reading hers.  
This felt right.  
She stopped reading when she saw a light coming from outside, it was coming onto morning. She looked up at the clock and saw it was 4:50. She couldn't believe she was here this long! It felt like a tiny moment of time had gotten away from her, and she wanted it back. So she could stay here longer. To still have his hand in hers. But then she remembered Kate. She did not want to be the Kapa sister that apparently has a thing for him.  
She took her hand out of his, and gathered her stuff. He looked at her with a puzzled look and his face changed to unreadable. He looked like he knew what she was thinking. He probably did, Stiles prayed he didn't, otherwise he'd be scared for life.  
"I need to go, she said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door." She quickly walked away from the comic book store.  
"Stiles wait." Said Derek catching up to her. He stopped in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"Why do you keep running away from me? " He said.  
"I.. I." She struggled for words. Suddenly she gained a boost of confidence and took a breath.  
"Because Derek, I am not like other girls. Okay? I am not you're usual 'Oh my god Look at me, with my breasts pushed up in every photo I take okay?' I am a normal and shy girl, that doesn't want to cause trouble with anyone especially my Kapa leader, who is in fact you're girlfriend! She would kill me if she found out I was with you! I was already embarrassed enough as it is at the coffee shop! I do not need this. So please, just.. just leave me alone." She said, starting to pick up her pace.  
"No." He said, catching up with her again, stopping in front of her.  
"Do I not get a say in this? Look Stiles, I like you okay? And Kate, Kate is harmless she wouldn't actually do anything. I.. I just, you're actually a girl who has something in common with me. And.. I.. I really like you Stiles." He sighed, rubbing his hands on his tired eyes.  
"Derek, I need to go okay." She looked up at him and smiled. "I'll see you around."  
Finally feeling done with her rant, she pulled up her sleeves and walked back to her House, remembering the route already mapped into her head.  
She was playing that moment. God, she was such a bitch wasn't she? But what she said was the truth! She didn't want to cause trouble and Derek. Oh god Derek. He was so handsome and he was the Popular Jock and she was the shy nerdy new girl. They didn't mix. It just didn't work that why.  
She walked up the porch and was about to open the door, but someone opened it for her.  
"And what time do you call this?" Kate Argent said as she closed the door behind her, looking Stiles straight in the face.  
"Em.. I .. I" Stiles stuttered. "Right, listen up okay? I don't know who you think you are, but you'd be wise not to get on my bad side. Or something bad may happen. Got it?" She smiled.  
Stiles nodded slowly. "And secondly, stay away from Derek. apish?" Stiles nodded again.  
"Good, then we'll be okay." She smiled. Kate flipped her hair and made her way down the path. "Have a good day, Stiles." She saw Kate walking round the corner and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. God why does this shit always happen to her?  
She didn't know what to do, so she thought of the only thing she could do.  
Stiles took out her phone and dialed in the numbers..  
"Beep beep... Beep Beep.. Beep Beep.. Be- Hello?" A voice said from the other end of the phone.  
"Can you meet me somewhere? I really need to talk to you." Tears showing in her eyes, her voice going shaky.  
"Sure, Sure. We can meet at the park, I'll be there soon babe." She hung up the phone and started making her way to the park.  
It took her five minutes, and when she was round the corner she saw a brown-haired figure in the middle. He turned round and his look changed instantly. He ran to her, as she did the same to him. He enveloped her into a big hug, and she stood there and cried into him softly. "Shh.. whatever it is, it's going to be okay." Scott reassured her. She just nodded into his jumper, not finding the words to speak. He was the only person that she could tell stuff too, cry on him, and he just letting her. She lifted her head and looked at him, he smiled at her and wiped the tear stains from her cheek and kissed her head. "You'll be fine." He reasured her.  
From across the street in a small café, the brown-haired boy looked at them and realized it was all his fault.

**WELL FUCK. I don't even know? What. what. what Is wrong with me? Someone tell me what I just wrote? I think I need to just go hibernate somewhere, I think I died of too much feels. And I wrote the damn thing. UGH. Anyway, just review and give me some ideas if you don't already hate me. Jessii**


End file.
